In machine vision systems, one or more image capture devices can be used to perform vision system processes on an object or surface within an imaged scene. These processes can include inspection, image/symbol decoding, object alignment, and/or a variety of other tasks. In some applications, a machine vision system can be used to inspect a work piece disposed within or passing through an imaged scene. The scene can be imaged by one or more image capture devices. The images captured by the one or more image capture devices can be processed by the machine vision system to determine information about features within the imaged scene, such as the features' real-world locations, poses, etc. In some applications, the one or more image capture devices can be calibrated to allow the machine vision system to perform vision tasks with increased accuracy and reliability.
Some machine visions systems include a structured light system. A structured light system includes one or more image capture devices and a projector system. The projector system can be configured to project a particular pattern onto an object of interest, and the object of interest can be imaged by the one or more image capture devices. Based on the difference between the projected pattern and the pattern captured by the one or more image capture devices, the structured light system can determine a three-dimensional profile of the object of interest. In some applications, the one or more image capture devices and the projector system can be co-calibrated to allow the machine vision system to perform vision tasks with increased accuracy and reliability.